


Legend of Ender - Origins

by TrueEnder



Series: Legend of Ender [1]
Category: Legend of Ender, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Completely pointless, Lazy Narrator, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueEnder/pseuds/TrueEnder
Summary: literally just a series of origins for a whole buncha characters you probably haven't met yet. if you have, cool beans. 's still just a buncha origins stories.





	Legend of Ender - Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just started this series to have something done, and I just felt like writing out some honestly kinda stupid backstory. This was literally brought on by school pressure to get something done.
> 
> so yeah, have fun with that.

Long ago, there was a warrior.

This warrior was known throughout the galaxy for being the strongest. He stood proud and tall at eight feet, with a massive sword long as he was tall, skin pale as snow, hair black as oil, and eyes the deepest purple ever conceived. He held himself high, walking with a sense of purpose wherever he went. He was a righteous soul, protecting those in need, fighting on the side of justice, destroying the corrupt.

He had but one problem.

This mystical warrior was an unbearably prideful asshole.

He was so incredibly proud, he worked alone simply because he knew he could handle it. He fought on the side of good because his prices were too high for evil. He was not a good person, but he took a righteous side because it would bring him more glory than being a villain would ever be.

And so, he caught the eye of a trio of powerful beings.

They came to him under the guise of magicians, promising him any one wish he could imagine. Naturally, being as he was, he wished for infinite power, greater than anyone had ever seen, that may never be surpassed.

They complied, of course, but for a price.

These magicians were by no means good people. They made their existence off of tricking the strong to give up their power, making unfair deals with everyone, and eventually sought to destroy everything with their gathered power.

So they sent him into a cave, saying that his new power would be inside. While he was inside, they triggered a massive explosion. The entire mountain came down in him, caught unawares, and killed him right as he received it.

Following this, they sealed his newly-immortalised soul into the space between dimensions, never to escape. They bound his power to a magical medallion, then shattered it and spread it across everything, all of time and space.

So, not a good situation for him.

For ages, he thrashed against his constraints, but to no avail. He had been seemingly robbed of his strength. Soon, he fell into despair.

Please note that, by ages, I mean around three and a half minutes. He’s not patient in the slightest.

It was all he could to watch the coloured bubbles of space-time drift and bump into one another, occasionally melding at the edges, but nothing too major. It was soothing, in a way, and he quickly lost his mind staring at them.

He almost didn’t notice one of them approaching from behind him, right until it collided with the small of his back.

Now, relative to his current size, universes were about the size of a large medicine ball. That is to say, tall as he was, they were a bit more than that all around.

These universes (well, more multiverses, really) looked like giant crystal balls, except with marble-like qualities. Their surfaces were faded and misty, with a slight shade to it, almost like smoke in a bubble. The edges looked softened and fluffy, as if you could just wave a hand right through them. If you looked close enough, you would be able to see what looked like strands of fabric, wound loosely around themselves inside the ball. These were all the individual timelines of a world. They contained the result of every choice ever made.

A young universe would be nearly empty. An old one would be nearing capacity.

Now would also be a good time to say that the universes come in varying sizes. The larger it is, the older it can get. When a universe reaches the end of its lifespan, the strands within it have multiplied into so many that they split the orb in two, scattering all life and energy within the orb to the void, to create new universes and repeat the cycle.

The universe that had bumped into him was a pale red colour, almost salmon. It was of about average size.

Now, our warrior, a thought struck him.

He reached out his hand, and pressed it against the surface of the orb.

Almost immediately, a reaction began occurring. With a little bit more pressure…

His entire left hand fell into the orb, with the entry point sealing itself back immediately.

From his vantage point outside, he could see that his now-detached hand had lost shape, instead forming a dense black cloud, now ominously floating around the timelines.

Prodding a timeline revealed something interesting: he could only look. He couldn’t get into the timeline. There was something stopping him, some sort of barrier.

But, maybe…

He pushed a tiny black particle into a single frame of what he now knew to be his home reality. He had no idea what the timeframe was, but a very tiny particle was just barely small enough to make it through the barrier.

And from there, Endor began for real.


End file.
